


Happy New Year!

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hermione celebrate New Years with her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '08.

Sirius circled his arms around Hermione's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. They were silently watching the countdown on the tele. They usually spent New Year's Eve either alone or with friends, but this year they opted to spend it with Hermione's parents, who were overjoyed to have them over. They didn't get out very much anymore since Hermione's father suffered a horrible stroke and was confined to a wheelchair. 

"Alright dearies!" shouted Mrs. Granger as she bustled in from the kitchen, holding a top hat in her hands. "Now put your resolutions in the hat!"

Sirius and Hermione put their resolutions in the hat simultaneously.

"What's your resolution, love?" Sirius whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Can't tell or it won't come true."

"Oi! That only happens with birthday wishes!"

"Okay then." She smiled brightly. "I'm giving up smoking."

Sirius beamed and hugged her tightly. "Hermione, that's wonderful! I know you only started this year, but I bloody hate it."

"I do too," she sighed. "Well, I mean that I know it's rubbish for me. And if I'm always promoting good health, then I better start with myself, shouldn't I? But what about you? What's your resolution?"

"I think I'm going to go to University, get a decent degree, you know? Make something of myself."

Now it was Hermione's turn to give a hug. "Oh darling, that's absolutely wonderful. But…"

"But? What? Is something wrong with my resolution?"

"Just one thing."

"And that is…?"

"You don't need to better yourself. You're already perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
